Familiar Scenery
Familiar Scenery is the second chapter to Fire Emblem Three Houses. It is the first one to allow you to use all of your student units in a single battle and introduces most of the mechanics of the Garreg Mach Monastery along with introducing the Divine Pulse feature. Story Seteth assigns the first formal mission to Byleth and their House for the month. Bandits have sprung up in Zanado, the Red Canyon, and it is their job to quell them with the Knights of Seiros there as support should the students require their assistance. Though Jeralt is once again a Knight of Seiros, Rhea forbade him from assisting them and he reminds Byleth to be wary of her. At the end of the month, Byleth and their students depart to Zanado to face off against the Bandits, lead by Kostas. For the students, it is their first live combat scenario, meaning it is their first time that they will have to kill an individual. The students handle their first kill in various ways, but ultimately the bandit gang is quelled. Recruitment In addition to the eight characters chosen by their respective house, Byleth can also use the first eleven to twelve in-game months attempting to recruit students from other houses, thus expanding their roster. Five characters cannot be recruited outside of their native house, those being: *Edelgard - Black Eagles *Hubert - Black Eagles *Dimitri - Blue Lions *Dedue - Blue Lions *Claude - Golden Deer Once the player has reached the start of Chapter 3, they may begin to recruit students from the other houses. In order to recruit a student, Byleth must reach a certain subject proficiency rank and have a certain total in a specific stat to entice the student into entering their class. The rank and total respectively vary between students. Byleth can lower the requirement based on their Support level with the student; Subject Proficiency by one stage (C → D+ → D) and the required stat by 20% for each support level. If playing New Game+ Byleth can automatically recruit any student if they use Renown unlock their A-Support with that student at any point. If Byleth has a B-Support unlocked with a student, there is also a small percentile chance that the student will directly request to join their house during a Tutoring week even if their stat and subject requirements have not been met. Sylvain and Hilda are both recruitable, but both have very unique quirks involved: *Sylvain requires Male Byleth to reach his required specifications in Reason and Charm while he immediately joins Female Byleth when asked without requiring either specification to be met. *Hilda's can be recruited at any point in the Blue Lions route once her specifications are met. She will not join the Black Eagles until Chapter 12 and ONLY if Byleth has chosen the Silver Snow route. She cannot be recruited during the Crimson Flower path under any circumstance. The staff of the academy are also recruitable, but will only require Byleth to reach a certain level or higher and a certain chapter. These will be noted in future chapters when the staff character can be recruited. Initial Enemies * Kostas * 6 Fighters * 3 Archers * 5 Thieves * 1 Mage Monastery Quests Required Quests * Leading the Charge (from Jeralt) Optional Quests * Creative Cuisines (from Head Chef) * A Passion for Music (from Choir Coordinator) This Month Only Quests * Troubling Rumors (from Seteth) Items from Battle * Chest Key (from Thief) * Large Bullion (inside Chest) Shops Armory Item Shop Trivia * Each character other than Byleth has a unique line upon first killing an enemy. Category:Three Houses Chapters